Untitled
by Through the Eyes
Summary: This is a story about Ashton, daughter of Rose and Adrian. The title is going to change, so please be patient. The summary is inside, so please R&R. I will need AT LEAST 3 reviews before I post the next chapter.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. This is my latest story, which is going to be my MAIN priority. The title will change so please be patient. Anyways, on with it I guess:**

**Disclamair: I DON'T own Vampire academy, even if I wish I did. I do, however, own Ashton. If you want to use her CHar, please message me and I will let you know if you can.**

**Summary: Rose and Adrian have been married for close to 3 years and have two beautiful children, Ashton and her elder brother Travis. Then, one faithful night, Dimitri returns to St. Vlad's academy after leaving with Tasha for 5 years. Adrian catches Dimitri and Rose together and leaves. He dreamwalks with his daughter, but he wants to go back so badly, so he files for a divorce and takes custody of Ashton, for Travis wished to stay with his mother. After 12 years, they return to find a very pregnant Rose and a new Prince. Ash is ordered to guard the new prince, but how can she when she slowly begins to fall for him? Her father doesn't approve, her mother goes off on her, the only person who actually is there for her, is the Prince and her brother... what will she do?**

* * *

"Ashton!" I turned my head to the source of the sound and couldn't help but grin happily, my emerald green eyes lighting up in excitement as I stared up at a man who called me.

"DADDY!" I ran at him, leaping into his arms and giggling like mad. "I missed you daddy! Mama was really sad and big brother wouldn't tell me why… Daddy, why is mama sad?" I looked into his own emerald green eyes and gave him my almost irresistible pouty face, which I had also inherited from him. Daddy set me down on a swing, I reqognized the place now as Great-Grandma's garden. He began to push me softly, making sure I stayed upright and steady.

"Ash, I need you to be strong for me, ok?" He got a far off look in his eyes and I gulped yet nodded none-the-less. "Mama and Daddy had a fight, so I left for a while, ok? I'll be home soon though and I'm going to fix everything that I can, I promise." He stopped pushing me. "You can't tell Mama that I visit you though, she wouldn't be too happy if she knew." He smiled fondly down at me, but there was something odd about his looks. His eyes softened. "Can you be my brave Little Dhampir?" I smiled up at him and reached up to be held.

"Ok daddy, but only cause you want me to…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. "I miss you daddy… come home soon…" I blinked back some tears and frowned when the place began to fade. "DADDY!" I clung tighter to him, not wanting the dream to fade, he simply hushed me and held me tighter.

"I promise, I'll come home." He placed a small kiss on my forehead as everything almost completely faded. "I love you, Princess, be good for Mama. Never forget that I love you and that no matter what, we always have our dreams." With that said, I woke up.


	2. Luca & Prince Nicholas

**Hey everyone, so I got 2-3 reviews I wanted but that's good enough =) Here's Chp. 1 for ya.**

**Disclamair: I still, sadly, don't own Va. I do own Claire, Ash, Niko, and Travis =) if you want to use any of them, please message me first to let me know. K, thanks =)**

* * *

I woke up with a start, my head throbbing and feeling like it was about to implode. I could hear my father moving about in the kitchen and gave a small smile before swinging my legs out of bed and standing up. I sat on the bed silently, waiting for my head to stop pounding before jumping out of bed and bounding into the kitchen. I threw my arms around my expecting father and giggled. "Welcome home dad!" I grinned up at him as he set me down after spinning me around.

"It's good to be home, Pumpkin." He planted a small kiss on my forehead then motioned to the table where my step-mom sat along with a plate of pancakes. "Breakfast first, then presents." He chuckled as I pounced at the table and practically demolished the delicious apple pancakes. I heard Claire, my step-mom, laugh and move to stand beside my father.

"Adee, we need to talk." She whispered, but I still heard. My father frowned but nodded and followed her into their room. I ate silently for a while until I heard them start to argue and sighed before calling out.

"I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" I stood, ran to get a quick shower, got ready in a pair of black faded blue jeans, a red tank top with a black vest, and a pair of high top black and red converse. I didn't accessorize any, not really in the mood to. I headed out the door sadly, Adrian and Claire always seemed to argue now-a-days. They'd get a divorce soon, I knew that, but I couldn't help but hope that they'd stay together. It was torture, living with Claire, but if she would make my dad happy then we'd have no problem. As I shut the door I heard the door to my father's room slam shut and he headed over to me.

"Sorry Little Dhampir." He sighed and walked with me. I watched him sadly; I hated seeing him like this. I couldn't help but crack a smile though; I loved when he called me Little Dhampir. He called my mom that when they were younger so it made me happy, thinking he loved me just as much, if not more than her. We walked on in comfortable silence until we reached the office of Guardian/Head-Mistress Petrove. She'd long since taken over for Kirova and was now also my God-mother. "I have to get to work. Behave for Alberta, no fighting in other words." Dad cracked a smile and planted a kiss on my head again. "Love you Little Dhampir, never forget that." With that said, he turned on his heels and walked off to the Clinic where he now worked.

* * *

"OH ALBERTA!" I sang as I entered her office, a giant smile plastered on my face, but it was soon replaced by a frown. I took in the people in the room and glared at the one lady whom I hated with all my being-My mother... "Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Belikov, Travis." My tone lightened as my gaze landed on my elder brother. Travis grinned appologeticaly at me, his dark eyes closing as his smile grew. I gave him a soft hug and stood on my tippy-toes to ruffle his bleach blonde hair. The door slammed open, causing me to jump. I gulped softly, daring a glance behind me to see my infuriated father storm in. "Daddy!" I ran over to him and stood on his right side, standing slightly behind him.

"NO!" He snapped, glaring a Alberta. I didn't get it, no what? His emerald eyes stayed narrowed as they swept over the people standing before him, but like mine, they softened as they landed on Travis. "Son." Travis and Adrian hugged before TRavis came to stand by me, wrapping me up in another hug. He lead me to a small corner where he proceded to tell me what was happening. As he finsihed explaining I stormed up to Alberta's desk and slammed my fist down onto her desk.

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME! Alberta, you can't POSSIBLY be thinking of making me guard Prince Nicholas! PRINCE NICHOLAS OF ALL ROYAL MOROI!" I knew it was childish of me to act like this, but I mean come on! Prince Nicholas was the first son of Lissa and Christian Ozera, but also the best friend of my brother. I didn't need to look up to see the dissapointed stare of Travis or Guaridan Hathaway, nor did I need to see my father's expression to know he was with me on this. Prince Nicholas and I had made it widely known that we did NOT like one another and now I had to spend 6 weeks with him? Was she trying to get him killed, he'd need another guardian to guard him from me!

"Ashton Renee Ivashkov!" Alberta stood up quickly, her chair getting thrown back against the wall in the process. I let out a gulp and looked at the woman towering over me but tried to hide my shocked expression at her using my full name. "I put you with the Prince because he needs a Guardian and everyone else is taken! You will Guard him with your life just as you would anyone else and you will not say one more word against it!" Her eyes narrowed at me even more, showing what she had said was final. I grumbled in defeat and moved to stand beside my father once more, my eyes narrowed at the ground and arms crossed over my chest. "Now then.." Alberta straightened her shirt like it was ruffled and pulled her chair back under her, "on to more important things." She motioned for Belikov to leave for a moment. The "Russian God" left but came back a moment later with a tall, lean, and masculine guy. He stood at about 6'6 with ear length light/golden brown hair. He had smokey grey eyes which seemed to turn a light sky blue in the light and was wearing the usual Guardian outfit of the Prince, upon seeing me the stranger smirked. "Ash, this is Luca. He is the Prince's full time Guardian so the two of you will be spending a LOT of time together." I looked at Alberta curriosuly and frowned; I could see the wheels turning in her head and I didn't like it.

"What about my 'issue'?" I grumbled, not looking at Luca again. The seemingly 20 year old was hot, and though he hadn't spoken I could tell he was Italian. I could see Alberta's smile grow and let out a sigh. "When do I start.." I glared at the elderly and still againg woman with great distaste. She owed me.. and I mean OWED ME BIG!

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I'm having a slight case of writers block =) Thank you to my first reviewers:**

**TJ2010 & natashar. Their reviews got me to do the second chapter so soon =) ANYWAYS, give me 4-5 reviews and I'll post the third chapter as soon as I can =)**


	3. The Kiss

I narrowed my eyes at Nicholas, making sure he knew I didn't like him. The prince simply grinned and walked on, cockily might I add. His ear-length black hair whipped around in the wind while his pale hands were stuffed into the pockets of his dark blue, torn up jeans. If I didn't hate him so much, I'd say he was hot, which he_—UGH SNAP OUT OF IT ASH_! I shook my head and scowled, these next six weeks were going to suck. As I followed him, I took in my surroundings. It was honestly kind of weird, being in the Male Moroi's wing. Guys filled the corridors, laughing and talking. Most of them where seniors, seniors that I didn't know. The prince stopped by a group and almost immediatly joined into the conversation. I tuned them out and continued looking around, until I heard the term _blood whore _come out of the mouths of one of the seniors in Nicholas' group. The boy was eyeing me closely, his eyes betraying him and showing all the lust he apparently felt towards me. I snapped, my fists tightned into balls, but before I could punch the stupid royal, Luca had hold of my fist.

"Miss Ivashkov, please restrain from punching the seniors." his hand tightened around mine, causing me to wince slightly. His dark eyes moved from me to the boy. "Lord. Zeklos, you'd do well to never speak poorly of someone who could possibly be the person laying his or her life on the line for you in the future." He let go of my fist after a moment then turned to Nicholas." Niko, your mother wishes to speak with you." He turned and strolled away. That man was a mystery-a handsome mystery at that...

"Alrighty then!" Nicholas grinned at me. "Let's get going, I'm sure mother is just DIEING to see you." His grin grew into a smirk at my discomfort. "And I'm sure you've missed them to." He turned on his heels and made his way towards the guest's house, his hands laced together behind his head. I followed angrily, stomping and kicking dust. My eyes stayed narrowed at his head until we reached a dorm. My mother was here I knew it, and I wanted os so badly to just turn and run. I loathed the woman. I loathed her more than anything in the world, including Nicholas. Nicholas went in first and had to drag me in since I tried to run. He began pushing me into the living room, trying not to laugh at my struggling form. I kicked and thrashed and landed ablow on his leg. His grip loosened and I made a bolt for it but he was quick to grab my arm and slam me into a wall; I let out as gasp as the wind was knocked out of me but managed a glare.

"That hurt!" I snapped in a harsh whisper, wanting nothing more than to slap him. I moved to push him away but he pressed me back, forcing me to stay against the wall, his body pressed against mine. I let out a growl and struggled, "let me go RIGHT now before I kick you so hard your dad will feel it!" Nicholas simply smirked, his face inches from mine. His dark, deep ocean blue eyes bore into mine and I let out a shiver, not out of being cold-but out of lust. I'd never honestly noticed how cute he really was (well I mean I had, but I never gave it a second thought, not until now). We continued to look at eachother until he began to lean forward, his lips just a centimeter from mine, causing me to gulp and press farther against the wall. "Wh..What are you doing?" I managed, but tripped all over my words. He didn't respond, simply held me hostage, his hands on either side of my head against the wall, keeping me trapped. He inched closer until he was once again just centimeters from my lips. I looked once more into his eyes only to see amusement.

"What's wrong Little Dhampir? Nervous?" His head went from my face and to my neck, his nose pressing against my skin. I could feel his smirk against my neck and let out a shaky breath before struggling to get away from him, but he wouldn't have any of it. His body pressed against me harder, completely pinning me now. "Now, Now. No struggling." He placed a soft kiss on my neck before trailing them up to my jaw then to the corner of my lips. I tensed as he soft, and I mean soft, lips moved against my skin, leaving goosebumps where they previously where. I wasn't suppose to feel like this! I was suppose to hate him! I was-I was enjoying the feel of him against me, the feel of his body pressed against mine, the feel of his lips against my skin-I had to stop this though... I just had to. I turned my head from him and snapped, a bit harsher than intended, but I'm just glad I could get anything out.

"Get off of me, this is sick and wrong!" I used all my strength to get out of his grasp and headed towards the living room, only to be brought back and slammed against the wall once more. My head whipped around to glare at him, but let out a gasp as his lips barely brushed against mine in a sweet, yet shy kiss. I stood there like a deer in the head lights. He used my shock to his advantage and pressed into me once more, deeping the kiss. I stood there, then before I knew it, I was kissing him back. My hands where on his chest, his hands on the small of my back pressing me against him before slowly sliding down to my hips. My hands slid down his chest and up his shirt, feeling his muscles. His groan brought me back to reality and i immediatly pushed away from him, leaning against the wall panting. "You-we shouldn't have done that." I gulped in some air, trying to calm down. He scowled at me.

"Why? Because your brother? Or how 'bout Luca." His glare harshened, he was jealous... I let out an unwanted giggle then covered my mouth quickly; only to have it moved and replaced by his lips once more. I wasn't as reluctant to kiss back this time, but in the back of my head I heard a little voice telling me to push him away. I battled internaly before the little voice disappeared and I let my arms wrap themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiled into the kiss, his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I jerked away from him when I heard someone clearing their throat and gulped, staring wide-eyed at my brother. A smirk spread across Travis' face while he tried to hold in his laughter.

"I always knew you two would fall in love someday." He stopped holding in his laughter and had to lean against the door frame to keep from falling. I glared and threw the closest thing to me at him, which just happened to be a book. The paperback book hit him head on, leaving a red mark on his forehead. "OWW!" He rubbed the sore spot and glared teasingly. "Sorry, didn't mean to interupt your little love fest." His smirk grew."

"WE AREN'T IN LOVE!" I snapped and stormed into the living room, not once looking back. Nicholas stayed in the front room with Travis for a bit longer, leaving me to face the adults. My mom was watching me closely while Russian dude talked politely with a very pregnant Lissa. Christian didn't speak, he was actually almost asleep. I frowned and got up, ready to leave. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed out the door. I might have to protect Nicholas, but right now I didn't care. I walked by Travis and Nicholas and snapped, "I'm leaving." I slammed the door closed behind me and headed towards the gym for a bit of training before bed. AS I entered the gym I noticed Luca there, training by himself. I watched him for a while, watching how his muscles flexed as he punched, stabbed and kicked; his hair was falling in front of his eyes, hiding them from me. He was cute, probably the cutest guardian in America, though he was reclusive.

"Are you going to stand there all day, watching me, or are you going to come down here so I can school you?" I jumped at the sound of his melachony voice and blushed. I could hear the smirk in his voice which just made me even more shy. I'd heard a lot of stories about Luca-the Great Luca Moretti of Italy. He was one of the greatest guardians in the world, how could I possibly spare with him? "You okay?" I blinked then squeaked and jumped back, falling on my but. Luca chuckled from his position directly in front of me. "Speed is your ally." He winked down at me then offered me a hand and helped me up. "So, we gonna spare?" He blinked at me, curriously; it took all my will power not to tackle him in a hug, HE WAS SOOO CUTE! I simply nodded instead before pulling off my over shirt, leaving me in my tank-top and ran off to change into a pair of shorts. Once I came out, I saw that he too had changed attire, he was now shirtless, leaving him in just a pair of sweat pants. "Alright! Let's do this!" His grin grew sadistic as he charged at me, he didn't expect me to charge back though. The game was on!


	4. The fight Part 1

Luca and I charged at one another again, our blows coountered or blocked by the other. Neither of us had landed a blow on the other since we first started, and yet we were both already acheing. He round house kicked my legs, knocking me to my butt. I scowled and wrapped my legs around his and twisted, causing him to fall. We laid there, our legs laced together until he freed himself and pinned me, his hands restraining my arms and body pressing down on me, keeping me firmly placed. I scowled up at him and bucked, forcing him off of me and pounced on him. We rolled around, both of us trying to pin the other until I finally pinned him again. We sat there, me straddleing him and him stareing up at me in pure amusement. I rolled off of him finally and groaned in pure agony, I heard his rich chuckle and grumbled indiligently. He moved to sit up and grumbled something about a _pushy little tease._ I giggled and sat up with him before standing and stretching.

"You weren't TOO bad Moretti, but you weren't as good as everyone made you out to be." I laughed and offered him a hand which he hesitantly took. I helped him to his feet and watched as he dusted himself off, his eyes were so focused and yet so unfocused. "You okay Luca?" I blinked at him in curriousity, tilting my head at slightly. He simply chuckled and put his hands behind his head.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" His smirk grew and he stepped towards me, ruffling my hair. "Go change, you have to go back to Prince Nicholas." His eyes softened at the name. "I know you aren't happy with being his Guardian, but do your job. I don't know what happened, but he's trying to make you being his Guardian the best experience he can, so just try and keep your hate level to a minimum. Now get going." He nudged me towards the girls lovker room and turned before I could say anything else. I walked into the lockerroom and took a quick shower, thinking about what he said. _Should I give Nicholas a chance? What, how could I EVER forgive him? _I shook my head to clear my thoughts and sighed, leaning my head against the tiled wall of the shower before getting out and drying off. I got dressed and went back to the guest house.

* * *

I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me silently. "I was wrong Lissa, AShton wants nothing to do with me... She hates me!" I heard my mother sob, it almost made me feel bad for treating her the way I did, but it didn't. I leaned against the wall, listening to her as she vented on Lissa. "Dimiti said she would hate me if I made her stay, but she hates me because I let her go... Was Dimitri right? Should I have let Adrian take her without a fight?" I clenched my fists together. _Belikov! _"Oh Liss, how can she hate me and yet love Adrian? He cheated on me and I'm the bad guy..." I slammed my fist against the door frame and glowered at her.

"HOW DARE YOU! Father NEVER cheated on you!" I snapped, making sure to give off a deadly aura. "YOU CHEATED ON HIM! Father healed your heart and loved you, but you betrayed him! Belikov suddenly comes back and tells you he loves you, and you run off with him! Father left and tried to come back but you pushed him away! Belikov has done nothing but LIE to you! HE GOT YOU TO LET YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER GO!" Tears began to build up but I was quick to blink them back. "You let this guy tear your family apart and didn't even THINK that he was lieing! Father loved you, he still does! He can't even stay in a relationship because he's in love with you!" I ran out of the room, making sure to slam the door shut, and stomped through the hallway, tears still threatening to spill out over my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, I was having writers block. Anyways, give me 7 reviews and I'll post the second part of this chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
